His Savior
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: He needed help that care right away. He sent his owl out with a note. His response was one of his professors, even if it was the one that loathed him greatly.


**_I know I should be working on my other stories, but this has been in my hardrive for a while unfinished, so I decided to finish it a post it... Anyway, please read and review!! I would like to know what you think about this!_**

**Disclaimer_-I will never own Harry Potter. I may own the books and movies, but I'm not the creator of this!_**

Liquid. That's what he felt running down his open wounds; wounds that were caused by many things but all from the same person. The person with blood running down his body was about sixteen but you couldn't tell since he was short for his age.

This person was called many names, but only one stood out from them: Harry James Potter. His many names included: the Boy-Who-Lived and Savior of the Wizarding World.

However, he wasn't any of these names when he always returned to his muggle aunt and uncle's home every summer after school in Scotland. He was always Freak, Boy, or something else. It was never just plain 'Harry' in that house.

There was never any caring or cooing over Harry, but those were directed towards his cousin, Dudley. He never got anything but beatings and other things that would put his health in jeopardy.

Now, his uncle, Vernon Dursley, caused his wounds. After being beaten by the time he was able to walk, or in his case, a very young age, Harry should have been used to getting the same treatment over and over again every summer after a school year of Hogwarts.

But, he wasn't. He always thought that after a school year away from the young savior, his only family would leave him alone. If he wasn't doing anything wrong, his uncle or cousin would find something to be able to beat him until almost to the brink of death.

This time it was not finishing his chores, which happened to be about seven pages long! He had all evening to complete them since his 'family' was out of the house, but something always distracted him.

Harry couldn't contact any of his friends even if he did have Hedwig, his snow owl from Hagrid during his first year at Hogwarts. The Dursley family wouldn't allow any contact between their 'nephew' and the other world that their 'nephew' belonged to.

He wished that he could send the dozens of letters that he wrote to his friends and, more specifically, Dumbledore. He wanted to leave the place that he had to call home once and for all.

Heck, if needed be, he would even let Snape come and get him! He just wanted to get out of the house at all costs. But, no one would be able to get away if no one would be able to read the letters!

There were numerous reasons why he couldn't send the letters. One reason would be that he window was back to being locked from the outside and inside. He could always open the ones inside, but he wasn't able to unlock the ones outside without alerting the adults in the house.

Another reason would be that he could only his owl free reign inside his room at night when his 'aunt and uncle' are asleep. It wouldn't do to wake them up after waiting so long for them to fall asleep.

After a while, Harry gave up with the pain and pulled out some bandages to fix his wounds. He didn't have his wand, as it was stashed away under of the stairs inside the cupboard, his 'room' that he lived in for eleven years before school.

As Harry tried not to scream out as the bandages touched his opened wounds, he thought about how to send the letter to Dumbledore tonight. While he did his outside chores that very day, he was able to open the lock without alerting his relatives. All he had to do now was to open the inside lock and his pet's cage.

By the time he heard his relatives go up the stairs to their room, he tied the letter to Dumbledore on the left leg of his owl. When he heard the door click behind his aunt and uncle, he opened the window from both sides and let Hedwig out.

"All right, girl, I need you to take that to Dumbledore. If you can't find him, take it to someone who is there," whispered the injured teen as he took Hedwig to the window on wounded arms and hands. "Come back once you either give the letter or have a reply. I'll see you later Hedwig."

Hedwig bit his ear to let him know she heard him and flew off into the night. He didn't have to wait long before he couldn't see her anywhere into the night. He quietly shut the window and locked it back up before he heard his relatives come into the room.

Once the window was closed, he tried to run back into bed before his uncle arrived to check on him. It wouldn't do well if he caught Harry looking out of an opened window.

In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there were only two people there: one witch and one wizard. The school was for the gifted children who were capable of doing magic as they grew up. The children would start attending this school at the tender age of eleven.

One of the people there was a witch named Minerva McGonagall. She taught transfiguration to the young witches and wizards who attend her class. She was the Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. She was a strict teacher who didn't take things very well if any of her students didn't follow the rules laid out for them.

The other person available was Severus Snape. He taught potions to many dunderheads that attended his classes during the school year. He was the Head of Slytherin House. He treated his House different than the other three Houses as his House was mistreated harshly by some of the other teachers. He was most harsh to one House in particular: Gryffindor, or more specially, Harry Potter.

He believed that the boy was treated like a king at his home during the holidays. He loathed him immensely since he was a carbon copy of his father. The very same father that bullied him when he was younger.

Snape was in his dungeons brewing the upcoming antidotes to the potions that he was having his students brew the next year. As he was bottling the last of the antidotes, he saw a snowy white owl zoom through the door of his lab.

He took one look at the owl and discarded it like it was nothing. He knew whom that owl belonged to and didn't want to pay any attention to the message attached to the leg of the owl. He didn't get that far since Hedwig started attacking the miserable man until he finally took the message from the bird.

Once he had the rolled up parchment, the owl flew into another part of the room and landed quietly, waiting for a reply or anything that would help her master.

Snape unrolled the parchment and quickly read what was written. His eyes turned from hate to loathing as he read its contents. He couldn't believe that the boy's own uncle would allow harm to befall the savior.

When he finished the note, he discarded the cauldron still a third full of potion and grabbed his cloak from the hanger near the door. He left the potions lab and Hogwarts to the place where he could leave.

Once he arrived at Privet Drive in Surrey, he hurried towards number four and knocked on the door. He waited a while until a very skinny woman answered. He knew this woman once when he was playing with Lily. It was Petunia Evans, now Dursley.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" sneered Petunia. She had just woken up from her sleep to get something from the kitchen when she heard the knock at one in the morning. She waited for her answer. "Well?"

"Where is the boy?" asked Snape. "What have you done to him as of late?"

"There isn't anyone here other than my husband and son. I have no idea who you are talking about. Since I have nothing of your concern, you will leave now!"

"Not until I see the boy. He may not concern me, but he does concern the entire Wizarding World. Will you let me in and take me to him?"

Petunia had no choice as Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. She didn't want to see what the stick could do to her, so she took him quietly to the door that was loaded with locks of all different kinds.

Severus stared at the many locks with disdain. He couldn't believe that Potter was inside there. He looked down towards the floor and saw a cat-flap for food to be delivered. He sneered some more at that thought once he saw the nails keeping the flap from moving to allow anything.

Once the many locks were opened, Petunia backed up a bit to allow Severus room to enter the room in front of them. He opened the door and was assaulted with the smell of blood. He knew he should have expected the smell from the note that was sent to him, but he didn't expect this much from just one person.

As he looked inside the room, he also wasn't expecting to see a battered and bleeding Harry Potter lying on his dirty bed with bandages overflowing with red liquid. He quickly walked towards the fallen boy and began trying to gather him up in his arms without disturbing any of the still open wounds.

Once that was finished, Severus turned towards the pale woman at the door and asked, "Where are his things? I will be taking them as well as the boy."

She directed him to the cupboard under the stairs that had a padlock on the door handle. Severus did the opening spell wandless and muttered the spell to change all of the items small to be able to fit in his robe's pockets.

He walked out of the house without a word to the skinny, pale woman and headed towards a dark area to disappear to Hogwarts. He knew that he would never allow Potter to return there if he had any say in the matter. He would protect him like he promised Lily when she died.

He only had to worry about Harry Potter saying something like him being his savior or something of that likeliness. He would deny any word of him being soft to have to say he did, in fact, save the Boy-Who-Lived.

**_Again, please read and review! I would like to know what you think about this!_**

**_Ichigo Mirai_**


End file.
